In a background art, there is known a culture device arranged with a stacker including a number of shelves at inside of a thermostatic vessel maintained in a predetermined atmosphere for culturing cells in culture vessels contained in the respective shelves. Further, according to the culture device, an observation portion having a microscope is provided at inside of the thermostatic vessel, and cells in the culture vessels are observed at inside of the thermostatic vessel (refer to For example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-180675